


ya'arburnee

by cyber_inkblot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, It gets dark, M/M, inspired by burn from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight





	ya'arburnee

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I need to edit this, but enjoy while I'm on my flight. I'll clean it up soon

Dearest Heart,  
I awaited the return of your fated words carried by your faithful manservant with a heart agitated by the tongs of Hephaestus himself. Unable to even close my eyes without our tryst in the garden replaying behind my weary lids, lightening my brain even as other parts of my body are made heavier i remain confident that this most intimate confidence between the two of us is singular and, should i accept your offer, remain singular in its level of crude detail of affection and devotion that i show for you alone and that i humbly plead that you will will vow to do the same as we shall be-  
Ongie,  
Our severance and separation due to the shackles of work continues to chafe at both my mind and body as i miss your enterprising self, your mind that makes remarks that always cheer me up and support me, as even when i am at my most despicable lows you support and stand with me and forgive me uncondit-  
-as you seemed amenable to our continuing our acquaintanceship, i correspond to ask if i may have the pleasure of accompanying you on a walk to do whatever comes to our minds, as boys such as ourselves do when minds seem compatible, and should that affinity establish itself, perhaps we could consider whether our bodies will be so congenitally inclined-  
The paper burnt easily. No matter the quality or texture, whether stained and crumpled parchment from Daniel’s arduous months on the warfront, or the fine scented vellum that all of his missives and decrees were sent on nowadays. Even the soft card they had both used in their younger days, embossed with the coat of arms of the college they had both attended when they were young and full of ambition and passion. No matter what declaration of devotion, no matter what proclamation of passion contained within the sheaves, in the end, they were all reduced to cold dark ashes swept away by the uncaring breeze. Perhaps this was how Daniel felt when he wrote the letters, he wondered, as the fire consumed, reaching for more and more, never satisfied. As passion and ardour spilled out in rushed bursts across the pages, only just contained by the aristocratic writing befitting a man of his noble station. The worldplay was second nature to all nobles, having being trained in it from birth, to make every word their oath, every phrase be a wonder but to keep goals and wants inside their minds. Daniel had most certainly taken that lesson to heart.  
To Seongwoo, Daniel was had been different; a lord's son unable to contain his honest reactions and joy at life, kind to friends and strangers alike. Daniel had, at the time, seemed destined to be devoured alive by the pitiless fame-seeking claws of the court, a boy too kind to be actually true.  
When they had first met, Seongwoo had warned Daniel about wearing his heart on his sleeve, but the passion he had shown- and their easy and immediate acquaintanceship (unlike many of the other torturous interactions Seongwoo had endured with other peers) had endeared Daniel to Seongwoo. His correspondence was always rushed yet full of emotion so raw it seemed almost painful, too real to be safe for Seongwoo to know about.  
Their engagement was a fast affair, borne of like minds and the liking of each others bodies; it flourished into a marriage proud and strong. But all things change, in the end. Daniel remained as full of passion as always, attacking opponents in court with the same eagerness and attentiveness that made him such an outstanding partner, rising to the top of the social order. Seongwoo was given more and more luxuries, and more and more letters; as Daniel was called to areas of court that Seongwoo did not preside over. Their domination over the court continued; a couple, that together were more powerful than even the privy council of advisors.  
A perfect match, born of politics and passion. Seongwoo adored Daniel, and Daniel adored Seongwoo, trumpeting his virtues and talents to all who listened and, as Daniel grew in power, more and more did. Daniel would, when complimented on his latest gifts and accomplishments turn to Seongwoo and say, "But the greatest boon ever granted to me was when you agreed to marry me."  
It was sweet  
It was kind  
But as the gifts increased in worth and value  
It was still said  
(there was sentimentality and then there was endangering political positions)

Recently, Daniel and Seongwoo had passed each other as comets on opposing trails only briefly orbiting before moving away. They both were incredibly busy with their areas of work. Seongwoo especially had increased demands to ensure his dominions were running smoothly and so he left the social climbing and networking mainly to Daniel, leaving him to visit parties mostly alone. Seongwoo organised dances and balls and wonders alike for the court. Lesser people may have suspected adultery, or fraud but Seongwoo trusted Daniel to put him first.  
rightly so  
As Seongwoo's work continued, he noticed it getting easier and easier.  
People around him began to congratulate him. He did paperwork, but his assistants were competent enough to handle events on their own, and so one night he went home early, planning to surprise Daniel.  
To his surprise, he found that Daniel had hosted a small soiree. Nothing too grand, but the king was in attendance, having finished speaking in confidence with Daniel. The two were sharing a final drink, and as they spoke, the king withdrew a box from his robe saying "In return for your loyal service, i promised to give you the most valuable treasure in the entire kingdom,” and opened the fist-sized box, producing from it a tiny gem that sparkled with a light from within; throwing the king and his husband into strange and fractured relief from the firelit room.  
"My king, you are lying as you have lied before when you bestowed gifts upon me," replied Daniel.  
(And Seongwoo, about to present himself before his husband and his king, freezes, because Daniel has never been given a gift directly by the king. Rewards and privileges, yes, but it is Seongwoo who works closely and intimately with the king in the court.)  
"You are as devoted as ever, my lord," replies the king, setting the gem down on a side table.  
And Daniel smiles a smile that Seongwoo has never seen before;his eyes are full of love as he reaches into his shirt. Draw out is a familiar picture locket, always around Daniel's neck, which Daniel had told him was rusted shut.  
"You majesty, you are correct as always," whispers Daniel.  
"Every time I attempt to give you gems or slaves or land as a gift, you refuse and instead ask for favours instead,” hisses the king, turning away, "but before you ask for these favours, you ask for a gift which i cannot, by my morals, provide.”  
“And each time you have refused, saying i have not done a great enough deed for you to overlook your struggling conscience," murmurs Daniel, "but now you have sworn in front of your advisors to, in response for my discretion and advice on this matter, give me the most valuable treasure in this realm. should I, Daniel Kang, come forwards with witnesses that confirm that our most honoured and just king is an oathbreaker there would be no small amount of unrest among the court, unrest you cannot afford with the next war coming up. And so, my king, what is your answer?"  
The king places his glass down gently, but with a finality that chills Seongwoo to the bone.  
"I have tried to give you the greatest treasure this prosperous kingdom has and yet you reject it as another pointless piece of gaudy frippery"  
Daniel softly sighs and looks at the king with a horrible, terrible kindness in his eyes. "Minhyun, that is because compared to the thing i desire, everything i own and everyone i own is nothing but gaudy decoration and hangers-on. It's almost as though-

(and here Seongwoo gasps as Daniel operates a hidden mechanism that makes the locket spring open, only one portrait visible from the angle but it is one that fills him with a creeping sense of unease for it is him  
-only it is not a minature he ever remembers posing for; it seems almost oddly intimate.)

And Daniel looks at it with the same passion that he always gazes at Seongwoo and his smile edges into something that walks the line between adoring and the smirk that a hunter gives before his downed prey  
as, stroking the miniature oh so lightly, Daniel chuckles and says "The greatest gift anyone has ever given me was when Seongwoo agreed to marry me, and yet..."

Minhyun interrupts, face pinched with distant pain. "Marriage did not satisfy your needs did it? and so you asked me to train up his assistants to take over most of his duties with one of your favours, and convince me to slowly edge him out of working in the palace, and yet another to restrict the number of people who could see him, and have them all approved by you without his knowledge. You have his entire life contained in the palm of your hands! And yet, you still want more"  
"Your Majesty, of course i do. that is what it means to be in love unconditionally, to devote yourself solely to a wonderful and amazing person. I adore Seongwoo with all of my heart, and have for countless years"

(And here Seongwoo manages to catch a glimpse of the second, hidden, portrait, which is in that same strange, intimate style as the first but portrays him as a young boy; far younger, in fact, than when Daniel had first made his acquaintance, a mere twelve years of age

"He is a treasure beyond parallel, and i cherish him and worship him in equal measure. but he still is not yet mine, and so your majesty, i ask of you for the final time, give me the most valuable treasure in your realm. Give me Ong Seongwoo as my very own, your first and final gift to me, your trusted advisor, so that i may love him as a being such as him is deserved to be loved and adored."

Minhyun looks up, making eye contact with him and for one glorious second, Seongwoo hopes that Daniel's request will be denied, despite the consequences, and Seongwoo can be free. But the second comes to an end as Minhyun, with pinched lips, withdraws a sheaf of documents already marked with the royal seal. "If nothing can truly sway this desire of yours, then so be it. Here is all the paperwork that binds Ong Seongwoo to you as a slave, unable to be sold and kept under house arrest unless supervised by you or a chaperone of your choosing. Are you satisfied that you have made me betray one of my subjects and compromise my own morals for someone you are already legally tied to? Your sick obsession, unfortunately, has made you a minister I cannot afford to shun or ignore in court, but be aware, that in my eyes you are scum."

Daniel chuckles, looking through the paper. "Everything seems to be in order- and already approved too. It is a good thing, my king, to know when to pick your fights.”

"Your sick devotion is well known among the court, my lord Daniel” calls the king as he strides past Seongwoo, sparing him a pitying glance.  
"Why, i swore an oath of devotion to Seongwoo when we were engaged to always cherish and adore him to the best of my ability. As far as i'm concerned, the rest of the world can burn.”  
As Daniel responds he picks up the tiny gem, and for a moment, the light reflects off Daniels eyes in a way that makes his passion seem deeper and darker in a way, Seongwoo releases in despair, they always have, only he was too blind to see it. He treks upstairs to bed, planning to flee at dawn the next morning

He wakes up in luxury; draped in silks, the room soft and warm. He is wearing clothes he has never seen before: fine and diaphanous and expensive, draped in jewellery that glitters and shines. Every corner of the room he is in contains a wonder and it is only as he rounds a corner, his body weak an wobbly in an unfamiliar way, does he realise why.  
The corridor opens into a familiar closet. It's Daniel’s.  
It opens into the room they once shared but golden bars prevent Seongwoo from entering their sanctuary where they had confided secrets and work tales from each other's. Going numb, Seongwoo slides to the floor, cheek pressed to the bars  
and there he remains, time a forgotten dynamic around him. until too-familiar footsteps echo across the chamber and Daniel steps into view looking stressed from work as always.  
It is instinct for Seongwoo to worry about whether he ate enough at work and how to get more food into him before he remembers and catches himself as he begins to reach through the bars towards Daniel, aborting the movement too late for Daniel not to notice, who stretches into one of his happy smiles, his eyes full of love as he bounds over, calling out  
"hey, you look eager to have me back don't you? You're such a considerate hyung, Seongwoo, waiting for me like that, but-" 

and here he freezes and looks Seongwoo in the eyes "you seem so worried so i'll be right in, just let me hop around to your door, it wouldn't be safe for you if you could crawl out here where anyone could hurt you or scare you, so you've got a lovely window here instead so i can talk to you as soon as i come home from work!"  
And, reaching through the bars, Daniel softly caresses Seongwoo’s cheek in the exact same manner he caressed the miniature, and then he is gone.

in what seems like a second but must be much more, Seongwoo feels familiar arms wrap around him as Daniel encircles him in what, only a day ago, he would have called comfort "hyung, i missed you, work was really hard today" Daniel mumbles nuzzling into dongwoo's neck as he picks him up with an ease that used to be arousing but now is only disturbing placing him on a bed that seems to have spun clouds for sheets

"hyung remember when i sent you all those letters when we were courting? i sent those because i felt guilty that i wasn't there to take care of you. I love you, Seongwoo, and i want you to be treated like the treasure and jewel that you are. I tried my best to take care of you, but it was so hard to keep you safe from all the people who wanted to influence you and corrupt you, to steal you away from me, and your job made you so stressed. All i want is to see you be happy"  
And for the first time since Seongwoo saw the papers, his voice seems to well up along with his eyes as he whispers, with the intent to fight back the only way he can "but Daniel, what you've done has made me devastated" and Daniel looks sad, and yet understanding, as he arranges Seongwoo across his lap. "oh Seongwoo," he breathes, "oh sweetheart". It's okay. We'll work through this together, and you'll get over this eventually, we don't have to do anything other than sleep on this bed for now. You need some time to realize this is me helping you, and then you will be so happy, treasure. just remember that i promised in those letter to love and cherish and devote myself to you as you did to me, and i will never break those promises" "but don't try to force yourself ok? I love every part of you Seongwoo, and i want you to be happy" and here Daniel leans forward and kisses away the tears running down Seongwoo's face as he cradles it in one hand "but you look so beautiful when you cry"


End file.
